


Human

by Sasshii



Series: Human [1]
Category: SKE48
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 01:16:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1409617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasshii/pseuds/Sasshii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rena doesn't know how it turned out like this. She never meant to hurt anyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Human

Rena doesn't want to do it. She's tried for so long to stop herself. But the urge crashes over her like a wave and she finds herself drowning in the desire. Like taking a backseat in her own body, Rena finds that she can't control herself anymore. Before she knows it she's standing over a mangled body, her breathing heavy and sweat pouring down her face. Blood pooled around the body, soaking into the carpet and turning it an ugly brownish color. Rena reeled back in shock, the knife that she didn't know she was holding in her hand clattering to the floor. Rena's heart tightened as she grasped at her chest, eyes wide and glued the body in front of her. Did she do this? “No,” Her voice was hoarse as if she hadn't drank in weeks. She took a few steps backwards until her back hit the wall with a soft thump. She sunk down to the floor, her mind whirling as her thoughts tried to process themselves. What happened? Rena bit the inside of her cheek hard enough to draw blood. What has she done? She choked back a sob as she sat motionless, not quite sure what she should do. 

“Rena?” A soft voice called from down the hallway, “Are you still-” Furukawa Airi stopped in her tracks, her eyes widened at the scene in front of her. Her eyes moved frantically over towards Rena who sat quietly, the front of her white dress strained in red, “Rena what happened?” Airi asked slowly, not making any movements closer but not taking any steps backwards. 

“I-I don't know,” Rena's voice was strained and held desperation in it. She looked over at Airi her eyes pleading, “Airin, help me. Please.” 

“Rena...” Airi glanced over at the body of the person she had once knew lay there, unmoving. She could feel her stomach churn in disgust at the sight. Was this a prank that the two had decided to play on her? Airi let out a nervous laugh, “Come on Rena, this isn't funny.” Rena stayed quiet and the silence unsettled Airi. This had to be a joke right? Rena could never really...Airi felt a chill run through her entire body at the thought and the fear paralyzed her, “Rena...” She had half expected Anna to stand up from the floor, her loud laugh breaking the uneasy silence as she wiped the fake blood off of her and shouting that it was just an elaborate prank. Airi waited and waited but nothing. Anna didn't get up.

“Airin, please,” Rena held a hand out towards Airi. Airi held back the gasp that itched at her throat when she saw that Rena's hands were stained red with blood, “Please...I-I don't know what happened, but I swear I didn't do this. Anna is- She was my friend. I would never do this to her.”

Airi swallowed and looked back over at Rena who continued to stare at her. The lack of light in the room colored Rena's usually light brown eyes black. Airi could feel herself trembling as those eyes pierced into her, rendering her motionless.

“...This isn't a joke is it?” Airi whimpered as her breath started to get heavy. This wasn't a joke. Anna was dead and Rena had...Airi couldn't look away from Anna's body. Rena simply shook her head and Airi choked back a sob at the prospect. Rena had...had...Airi couldn't even get the words out. This wasn't a joke. What was she supposed to do? Airi felt like passing out, this was all too much for her.

“Rena, I think I should call the police,” Airi was trying her hardest to remain calm for Rena but she was truly terrified. She was terrified of Rena. She was terrified of what Rena was capable of. If she had done this Anna then did that mean...Airi was next? Suddenly the girl that she had thought she had known so well was like a complete stranger sitting in front of her. Who was Rena?

“No,” Rena's voice was unusually low, “If you call them they'll come and think I did this.”

Airi's first reaction was to scream that they would be right in thinking so. How else would anyone else interpret this? Rena covered in blood. Rena covered in Anna's blood. Airi felt her stomach churn again. No, she had to stay calm. Thinking these thoughts would only put herself more on edge than she already was. She had to stay calm and think rationally, “What are you going to do then?” 

Rena looked over towards the body, a small smirk growing on her face before she immediately suppressed it. She looked up at Airi, “Help me bury her.”

Airi's breath hitched at the words as she stared at Rena in utter disbelief, “W-We can't do that.” Was Rena out of her mind? No, that much was certain. But to hide the body? What if they found it? Aside from that to just bury one of her closest friends like that? It seemed impudent. 

“Oh?” Rena's right hand twitched closer to the knife.

Airi took a step back. Her body still hadn't stopped trembling.

Rena slowly stood up, her eyes not leaving Airi's, “So you won't help me then?”

“Wait, I didn't say that!” Airi took another step back, her eyes wide as she held her hands out, adrenaline kicking in. It was as if Rena had done a complete 360. Gone were the desperate eyes that had pleaded at Airi to help her. Instead the eyes that had stared at Airi were like those of an animal. Airi was terrified before but now it was as if she was on a whole different level.

Rena let out a loud cackle, throwing her head back and Airi winced as the loud sound shattered the uneasy quiet that had settled in the room. “Don't play with me, Airin,” Rena stopped her laughing, her face suddenly serious as she stared down at Airi.

Airi audibly gulped. There was something truly inhuman in those eyes and it struck the fear down to her bones.

Rena took another step towards Airi. Airi couldn't will her legs to move no matter how hard she tried. “I'm the one who's supposed to be playing with you,” Rena let out a low chuckle as she raised a digit and dragged it down Airi's cheek, nails digging painfully into her flesh. 

Airi swallowed hard, her eyes flickering to behind Rena where the door to her freedom stood. It was as fate was toying with her. 

“Airin,” The tone that Rena's voice held was playful but the enmity behind it was apparent, “Pay attention to me.” Rena gripped Airi's chin tightly between her fingers, the older girl winced at the unbearable amount of pressure Rena was applying.

Airi glanced around the room desperately. There had to be another way for her to get out of this. There had to be. 

Rena squeezed tighter causing Airi to gasp out in pain, “What did I say?” Airi could feel the faint weight of the blade that Rena held against her stomach, “Don't make me angry at you, Airin,” Rena let out a low chuckle and pressed harder, “All I want is to play with you.”

“S-Stop,” Airi stuttered out despite the fear that had gripped at her throat, “Rena please, think about what you're doing.” It was Airi's last hope – an attempt at trying to appeal to Rena's humanity. 

“Stop?” Rena put a digit to her chin as if in thought, a troubled expression on her face, “I don't know how to stop.”

“If you let me go, I'll help you. I promise. I'll help you just, please.” Tears welled up in Airi's eyes as she felt Rena press the blade harder and harder against her abdomen until she could feel the sharp stinging on her flesh, “Please, please.”

“Shut up,” Rena gritted her teeth together. She had to get rid of this urge that pounded relentlessly at her head. She wanted it to stop. She wanted it all to stop. The buzzing in her ear that was screaming at her to thrust the knife into Airi's stomach. She wanted it to stop. The desire that swept over her. She needed to get rid of it before it consumed her whole. She couldn't stop. That's all she knew. She couldn't stop. 

Rena gasped for air, her throat clenching tightly around itself. Rena blinked in an attempt to clear the tears that blurred her vision and stung at her blood shot eyes, “Airin,” Rena tried to breath in slowly as she felt the familiar weight of another body pressed up against hers, “I'm sorry.” Rena's body was warm. Her lips were warm. Rena shakily brought a hand to her mouth, brushing her thumb over her bottom lip. It was red with Airi's blood. Suddenly, the urge was gone. The desire left her empty with nothing but the aftermath that laid around her. It was gone. Faded away like passing of a hurricane. The only problem with hurricanes is that even when they were gone they still left disasters in their wake.

“I'm sorry,” Rena could feel the tears falling down her face but didn't bother to wipe them away. She couldn't stop.


End file.
